bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Molly
Molly 'is a musical female guppy, and a natural born leader. She is kind, helpful, and a really good friend. Her best friend is Deema, and they frequently play together, and help each other out. Molly co-hosts the show along with Gil. Due to her bubbly personality, every guppy wants to swim with her. She always makes it a point to turn to the camera, and talk to the audience directly, ensuring that they stay at the center of all the action. Molly sings nearly all the pop songs with her blue fish microphone, while the other guppies sing backup. She's good friends with all the guppies, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper. 'Personality Molly is the leader of the Bubble Guppies. From season 2 on, she's first at lining up (Goby being the first in line during season 1). She's lead singer in almost all the songs. Molly is not a selfish guppy though, she normally thinks about others before herself. 'Emotions' Molly can get annoyed with Gil sometimes, but never seems to get upset with him. She usually smiles, and helps him out of the trouble he put himself in, yet she doesn't shout at him. Sometimes Molly will get an object to prevent Gil from making anymore noise. Such as in We Totally Rock!, Gil kept playing his guitar out loud and prevented Molly from saying, "it's time for Bubble Guppies!". So she got some amplifiers and played a loud guitar chord through them. It blew Gil away, causing him to listen to her. Molly has many skills. She has an interest in reading as seen in the pop song: We're Gonna Fly when she was reading the book Mother Goose, coined by most fans as her favorite book. 'Singing' Molly has a strong singing voice. It can be heard throughout the ocean. She sings almost every pop song. Sometimes, Molly doesn't sing a pop song, so she hands it to Gil. This happened in such pop songs as in Our Great Play, I Need to Rock!, and X Marks the Spot!. Molly always has a blue fish tail-shaped microphone whenever she's singing. It has been seen in almost all of the pop songs, but in: The Restaurant song, her microphone was seen in the first verse, and disappeared throughout the chorus, and then came back in the last verse. Throughout season three, Molly began to sing with a yellow microphone. The reason why her microphone was switched remains unknown. 'Dancing' Molly dances in nearly every pop song, and has danced in a few dance songs. Molly was seen dancing with Goby in We're Gonna Fly. 'Season 2 Dancing' Molly was seen in Abra-Cadabra dancing with Deema. Gil was the one who was singing the pop song. In Is There A Job I Can Do For You, Molly was singing and dancing along with the other guppies. 'Music' Molly has had some musical experience, similar to the other guppies. The only musical instrument she has ever played in the series, besides her vocals, was the acoustic (The Spring Chicken Is Coming) and electric guitar (Sir Nonny The Nice!, We Totally Rock!). Also, she played piano in the Season 2, Episode 15 (Bubble Duckies). 'Reactions' ]] Molly is the type of guppy who reacts really quickly. She can dodge fast objects that are coming at her. She can pull people out of the way. In other episodes like Fishketball! She quickly ducked out of the way when she almost got hit with a meatball. Molly may have possible agility. 'Sports' Molly is really sporty as seen in the episode: Fishketball! She is better at shooting hoops and throwing the ball. She is also able to catch balls with her left hand very well. Sometimes Molly is right handed at throwing. Molly has light brown skin, long bright pink hair, and light brown eyes. She has a blue tail with swirling light blue and dark blue patterns on it. Her bikini top matches her tail. Molly's Eye Colour: Moderate Vermillion Molly's Skin Color: Brilliant vermilion Molly's Hair Color:Light Fuschia ''' Gil' Gil is Molly's best friend as well as her co-host. The two are closer than any of the other guppies and sing the most pop songs. Molly cares for Gil and is the only guppy to call him "Gilly". Throughout the show, there have been hints that Molly could have a crush on Gil. She has hugged him three times and she often gives him compliments. In the Super Ballet Bowl, she played the princess and Gil played the Prince. Molly and Gil are the main characters. They are mostly shown throughout every episode. 'Goby''' Molly and Goby treat each other as brother and sisters. They enjoy playing together, sharing intelligence and they both love playing music. These two friends also have a couple story segments together. Fans believe that these two might be related. 'Deema' Deema and Molly are best friends. They enjoy playing to gether, and they love to play with their toys. They also like to play sports together. They would often sing together in some songs, and do duets in dance numbers. Plus they do some story segments such as the one in The Oyster Bunny. 'Oona' Molly and Oona are best friends, they love to play games and they loves to care for each others possessions. Molly and Oona don't talk that often but they always think about others. After Molly rescued Dusty's horse, Oona gave her a hug. It isn't very noticiable though. 'Nonny' Molly's relationship with Nonny isn't high. She likes to talk to Nonny and help him with his problems. She hardly ever pays attention to him. But Molly and Nonn y do get along. These two held hands once in the song Spooky. Plus they did a dancing duet. Molly has appeared in every episode but as main character she appeared in: *The Crayon Prix! - She paired up with Deema to create Gil's color in the Crayon Prix. *Have a Cow! - She came up with the name of Butterscotch the cow's baby, Puddin'. *Happy Clam Day! - She saw Clam trying to mail himself, along with Gil. *The Lonely Rhino! - She helped Monty find a friend. *X Marks the Spot! - She and Gil meet a pirate who tries to find his treasure. *Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish! - She wanted to make Mr. Grumpfish happy. *Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure! - She wanted to help the other guppies change Bubble Puppy back to a puppy. *The Cowgirl Parade - She had always wanted to be a cowgirl. *Tooth on the Looth! - She helps Deema to take care of her teeth and smile. *Humunga-Truck! - She apprieciates Humunga-Truck on the Truck Show. *Good Hair Day - Molly meets Miss Jenny and sees a picture of a camera on the calender. She doesn't need a haircut which Gil does. Molly has been a main character in ten episodes, which makes her the second guppy to have the most appearances as a main character. Category:Characters Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Females Category:Dark-Skinned Guppies Category:Main Characters Category:Molly's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Songs that Have Molly in the Background Category:Songs that are Sung by Molly Category:Student